The Daughter
by The Dream Carrier
Summary: "Honey, what I'm telling you can seriously affect your academic and family life." Faye raised an eyebrow in response, and folded her arms over her torso. Her mother took a deep breath. "Your father isn't your real dad. Your real father is Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts." Faye jerked off the chair so hard, it fell to the ground.


"Faye, I have something important to tell you."

Anna Kirkson, the girl's mother, knew it was a risky decision to make. Faye was so excited for her next year at the Salem Witches Institution of Magic, so happy to see all her friends that _weren't _such idiots of Muggles, and Anna knew it would be heartbreaking to lay the truth on her 14-year-old.

Still, she kept the secret for too long. It was time to release it out in the open.

Faye looked up from her book, giving her mother a warm, radiant smile that didn't match her ice-like features. Thick platinum blonde hair fell down her shoulders in loose masses of curls, and her icy green-gray eyes were coated with thick, curling eyelashes, with dark, arched eyebrows on her creamy white forehead. Sprinkles of freckles dotted her cheeks, and her mouth was coated with a rich, dark raspberry red paint. Anna stared at her own pale, freckled hands. Even though it wasn't intentional, her daughter's youthful beauty made her feel 40 years old.

"Can I have breakfast first?" Faye instantly asked, deadpan. Food was her number one priority, and Anna honestly had no idea where all the fat from her meals went. She was a skinny thing, with a slight figure and slender, artistic hands. If Anna never knew her, she'd guess that the girl was a super-model doing a fashion show in Milan, not a teenager stuck in Massachusetts with a passion for eating cheeseburgers.

"Um, okay. But I-"

"Awesome! Thanks, Mom, can I have Kelloggs with a swig of pumpkin juice? Ooh, better yet- toast with Butterbeer. Yeah, _so _having that-"

"Faye, _for once will you listen to me?!" _Anna finally shouted. Faye drew back, hurt.

"What I tell you will affect your whole life. Your academic life. Your family life. But always remember that we're your family, and we love you."

Faye raised an eyebrow in response, and crossed her arms over her torso.

"You father…" Anna took a deep breath. "Your father isn't your real dad."

She regretted it as soon as she said it. Faye's mouth trembled ever so slightly. Shock, betrayal, and tears swam in her eyes. Her arms were held stiffly on the table. She looked around, as if waiting for someone to pop out of the closet, screaming "APRIL FOOLS!". But it wasn't April Fools Day.

"Y-You're insane, M-Mom." Faye stammered.

"Your real father is Severus Snape," Anna continued, watching her daughter's face carefully, "Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Faye jerked off the chair so hard, it fell to the ground.

"This is _so _not funny, Mom." She said sharply.

"On the contrary…" Her mother whispered, a few tears leaking down her cheeks.

"So… Eddie isn't my real brother? Daddy isn't my real father? Do they even _know?" _Faye's voice was hysterical. Everything about her said anger, shock, betrayal. She edged away from her mom, like she had some kind of contagious disease.

"Your father does. I would prefer not to tell Eddie when he's older. Honey, I-" Her voice cracked. "Up until a few days ago, Severus didn't even know you existed. Now that he does, he wants to take you to England for a year at Hogwarts."

"You _said _no, right?" Seeing that her mother wasn't going to respond, Faye quickly added, "I don't even _know _him, I-"

"I had to," Anna burst out, tears running freely down her cheeks, "or he said he'd press charges against me for kidnapping you, hiding your existence from him. Even if you _don't _know him, it's a good place to start!" Desperation crept into her tone.

"That _bastard!" _Tears were also leaking down Faye's face, now.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't you understand? He's your _father! _He deserves a right to want to be with you. For God's sake, he only knew he _had _a daughter a week ago!"

"You're taking _his _side?"

"I want you to have a father," Anna whispered hoarsely.

"I already do," Faye shot back angrily. At that moment, Eddie and Jason, Faye's father (_or not, _she thought) walked into the kitchen, clad in PJs and messy hair.

Faye couldn't protest she never wondered why her father never looked like her. The complete opposite, actually. While Faye was unearthly-looking with her frost-white hair and thin, sharp limbs, Jason was plain; average-looking; just a regular-looking Muggle with a small smile and slightly crooked teeth.

"You already what?" Jason asked, leaning over to kiss his wife. Four-year-old Eddie squealed and climbed onto his sister's lap, beginning to toy with her hair.

"Oh, Jason," Anna said, leaning away from him while she did, "I told her about Severus."

Faye's father sighed heavily.

"Faye," He said, embracing his daughter as Eddie crawled off her lap with a puzzled expression, "I don't care if we don't share the same blood. I don't care if you have another father. I-I love you." His voice cracked.

Suddenly, Faye couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take how _godamned _sentimental her parents were, she couldn't take it that her mother lied to her for an entire lifetime about who was her father, she _couldn't take it._

She ripped out of her father's embrace, ignoring the hurt look on his face. _I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE HURT! _She mentally screamed. _I'M THE ONE WHO JUST KNEW I HAD ANOTHER DAD AND THE FATHER FIGURE I ALWAYS LOOKED UP TOO WASN'T MY REAL FATHER!  
_She ran to her room and slammed the door loudly, waiting for the tears to come only after she threw herself on her bed. But her eyes remained dry, much to her annoyment. Why couldn't she cry? It would be a brilliant distraction to keep her mind away from her breaking heart.

_That's the thing, _she thought, rolling over on her bed so she could face the window a few inches above her bed, _I can't stop thinking about it… mainly because I'm in too much pain to think of any distractions._

She closed her eyes and prayed for a dreamless sleep.

**Hey, fanfiction-ers! I am sorry this is kinda/sorta/maybe-ish short, but I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**So, yeah. This is my first fan-fiction that wasn't a one-shot, so please no flames and all that stuff. I've just been reading a lot of Snape/OC fics in which the OC is Snape's daughter, but she always has to be perfect at something or she's elated that she actually has a father because she never had a dad or something, but even though my OC, Faye, seems **_**SO-OO-OO **_**pretty and perfect she's not. She's just a girl, and I think that betrayal is the only thing she **_**can **_**feel at the moment. **

**I'm sorry if I'm bugging the people who **_**did **_**write the perfect-Snape-daughter fanfictions or the **_**soo-**_**cool-to-have-a-Death-Eater-as-a-dad writers, so I think I'll stop typing now. I can be seriously insensitive at times, so please don't think it's personal or anything. **

**Reviews are more than welcome!**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**M**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**R**

**I**

**E**

**R**


End file.
